


Little Storms

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: All Out!! Fic Week 2k18 [5]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Gen, Little Ebumi, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:57:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Matsuo is always there to distract Ebumi from the storms.For Day 2: Thunderstorms





	Little Storms

The sky was clouding up as Matsuo walked to Hachiouji’s house. The forecast had mentioned rain, but Matsuo had hoped it would wait until he had Ebumi home and distracted. He wasn’t sure he could carry a crying little boy all the way home. Well, he could physically. Emotionally, it would be too much to handle.

As Matsuo climbed the steps to Hachiouji’s apartment, he wondered how he would keep Ebumi calm tonight. Movies usually helped, but lately Ebumi needed physical comfort as well. Maybe they could build a blanket nest and snuggle up while they read some books or watched television. Anything to ensure Ebumi wasn't terrified. 

Matsuo knocked on Hachiouji’s door. The other man opened the door, looking frazzled. 

“Oh, good. You’re going to pick up Masaru.” Hachiouji said tiredly. 

“What did he do?” Matsuo asked. 

“He was great today, honest. He just got fussy around two and hasn’t stopped.” 

“Sorry. Should have mentioned he’s scared of storms. He must know one’s coming.” 

“It’s fine. Natsuki isn’t much better. I just think he needs you right now.” 

Hachiouji patted Matsuo’s back as the brunet entered the apartment and toed off his shoes. They walked into the living area. Ise was tossing a blanket over Ebumi’s head, then lifting it up and giggling as he yelled ‘peek-a-boo.’ Ebumi just sniffled and whimpered. Matsuo approached the duo and lifted the blanket. 

“Peek-a-boo, kiddo.” Matsuo said, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Matsu-san! Matsu-san, icky clouds.” Ebumi cried, pointing to the window. 

“That’s right, Masaru. We’re going to go home before it gets yucky out.” 

Ebumi stood up, wobbling slightly as he patted Ise’s head. The other boy blushed and held the hand on his head for a moment. Matsuo smiled at the display. They were so cute together. He grabbed Ebumi’s hand and gently tugged. Ebumi followed. They gave Hachiouji a quick thank you and goodbye before heading home. 

****

“Alright, let’s get the pillows and blankets. We’ll make a fort.” Matsuo said. 

“No no, Matsu-san. Floor!” Ebumi demanded. 

“Oh? Just a pallet on the floor?” 

“Yes!” 

“Okay, then, pumpkin. Can you be a big boy and gather all the pillows?” 

“Mhm, Matsu-san! I’ll bring all of them!” 

Ebumi scampered down the hall. A clap of thunder suddenly echoed through the apartment, making the blonde go rigid, hiccuping in fright. Matsuo rushed to him. 

“Masaru, baby, it’s okay. I’m here, we’re safe.” Matsuo cooed, hugging Ebumi tightly and stroking his hair. 

“Matsu-san get pillows, too. Do together.” Ebumi sniffled. 

“Of course. We work best as a team, don’t we?” 

“Team, Matsu-san. We team.” 

“That’s right, little one. Now, let’s get a move on. We gotta find all the pillows and blankets before the cookies are done.” 

“No! Cookies not burn! Hurry, hurry!” 

Matsuo watched Ebumi run to the bedroom, chuckling as the blonde looked back at him with an annoyed expression. He followed and helped Ebumi gather up all of their supplies, stacking his arms high with blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. They headed back to the living room and set the pillows out, making a mattress of sorts. They threw the comforter over the top, then laid out the soft and fluffy blankets to cover up with. Ebumi set the stuffed animals at the foot of the makeshift bed. 

_BOOM!_

Ebumi covered his ears. He ran to hide beneath the kitchen table, covering his head with his special blanket as he cried. Matsuo knelt down, reaching out to uncover Ebumi face. Another clap of thunder had Ebumi tightening his blanket around himself, scooting further away from Matsuo’s comforting touch. 

“Masaru, I’m going to go get the cookies out of the oven. I’ll be right back and we’ll cuddle.” Matsuo said. 

No response came from the blanket covered lump. Matsuo sighed, worried, before heading to the kitchen to complete his task. He removed the cookies from the oven and put them on a plate. He filled a glass and a sippy cup with milk and carried the snacks to the living room. He noticed an Ebumi-sized bump in the blankets. It seemed the little one had changed his hiding spot. Matsuo sat down and made himself comfortable. “Come here, baby boy. We’ll have a snack. I’ll protect you from the storm, I promise.” Matsuo said softly, patting Ebumi’s back. 

Ebumi peeked out from beneath the blankets, briefly surveying the area before crawling into Matsuo’s lap. He nuzzled Matsuo’s neck for a moment, finding a comfortable stop to rest his head. Matsuo offered him a cookie once he was settled. Eager hands took the treat. They sat quietly for a moment, nibbling on cookies and sipping their milk, snuggled together in their little nest of pillows and blankets. A flash of lightning had Ebumi tensing up, burying his face in the crook of Matsuo’s neck. 

“I know, Masaru, it’s scary. But you’re being so brave, my little man.” Matsuo praised. 

“It loud. Don’t like.” Ebumi mumbled. 

Matsuo smoothed Ebumi’s hair. “It is loud. So inconvenient, isn’t it? And rude.” 

“Not nice to be rude.” 

“That’s right, it isn’t. That storm is not very nice. We just have to have extra fun to make the storm go away.” 

“Having fun, Matsu-san! Have cookies and Matsu-san.” 

Matsuo smiled, kissing the top of Ebumi’s head. “I’m glad. We’re really showing that mean old storm, huh?” 

Ebumi nodded, taking a bite of his cookie. “Take that, dumb storm!” 

The duo continued to snack and laugh. Eventually, Ebumi was so distracted he didn’t notice the lightning and thunder, focused only on Matsuo. Perhaps there were some good things about thunderstorms, even if they were scary.


End file.
